Secret Society of Angels
by spiritofthefaerie
Summary: Ginny had been on plenty of missions before, but never had one disgusted her as much as the one she'd been newly assigned to. With the claims that she is the only one who can succeed, can she put aside her predjudices and do what she needs to?
1. Prologue

A/n: This is just some background information on what will be the basis of the story.

There may be spoilers from any of the books EXCEPT Deathly Hallows. Characters have been borrowed from J.K. Rowling, no copyright infringement is intended.

Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Anita Blake was sixteen when she discovered that she could see terrible things that were going to happen to witches and wizards. She tried telling her friends, and even those who mentored her in the wizarding world, but witches with real psychic powers were a rarity. No one would listen to her pleas for help.

And even though her visions came true, she continued to be a mockery to all that knew her. She was physically and verbally abused, and labeled as a weirdo, and an outcast. Quickly she learned to keep what she saw from the majority of the wizarding population.

Yet she knew that she had to do something. All of her visions were dreadful, and frightened her. They showed pictures of chaos, corruption, and fatalities. There was no way she could let the people in her premonitions suffer their fates.

So she started incorporating herself into the victim's lives. She would push them to make little changes that would help change their destiny.

This worked for a while, and helped many, but as she grew older, her power increased, and the visions became more frequent. There was no way to save everyone who needed to be saved. Anita started honing her skills, trying to gain control over them.

She was twenty-three when she finally succeeded. Suddenly she was able to find accomplices to help her rescue those who required help. She would search for energies of strong minded individuals, those that had experienced enough in life to make them ready for anything.

Her company grew quickly, but was continued to be kept a secret. No name was given to the organization, for Blake knew the consequences of skepticism. It would not do to have everything taken away from her because of the doubts of the general public, especially when people needed to be saved.

Even so, Blake and her helpers became almost mythical beings in the wizarding world. There were hushed whispers from those who had been helped, spreading like gossip through wizarding families. Those that heard the rumors simply called them angels, because of the miraculous miracles they made happen.


	2. Chapter 1

"Absolutely not! I refuse!" Ginny impatiently shoved hair away from her face and glared at her mentor.

Collin's eyes darkened, confused at the refusal. "What's the matter? You've never turned down a mission before. That's part of what got you here, your determination."

A pink tinge spread quickly on the red head's face. She didn't like feeling weak, when she had tried so hard to prove otherwise. The thought of this mission though, it put her stomach in knots. She had never been asked to do something so vile. The idea repulsed her. "Those other missions were quick, painless. I wasn't away from headquarters that long. This is my home Collin. No. It's too much to ask."

"You're lying. You forget who you report to? Me. I know the details of every mission you've been on. I happen to be aware you've been on much longer, dangerous missions." Her eyes softened slightly. "And as your friend I know you love being away from here, and being out in the world."

Ginny sighed. "Don't you know who he is?" She couldn't imagine anyone not knowing. His name was ingrained in her mind, and it had held a meaning throughout her adolescence.

"Sorry Ginny. All I know is that he's been labeled as 'top priority'. I don't have time to keep up with England's best of the best." Collin smirked at her. "Who is he? A celebrity crush perhaps?"

Ginny's hand went to her throat, coughing slightly. "Don't make me sick! He's a foul, loathsome person. Just looking at him makes me gag, and when he speaks I can't control the urge to make my fist connect with his face. He tortured me throughout school, and I know for a fact that he has Voldemort's mark on his arm."

Collin's playful grin fell. "You went to school with him? That could actually be a problem." She turned on her heel, walking towards the exit. "I need to consult with Anita," she called over her shoulder.

Relief coursed through Ginny's body. With all of her previous missions being in foreign countries, she had quickly forgotten the rule that charges could not know their assigned 'angels' personally. She smiled happily. Now someone else would get this mission, and she would be reassigned with a much more appealing task.

-

It was three hours later when Collin finally returned. Ginny looked up from the book she was reading, and uncurled her legs from underneath her. "What's my new mission?" she asked excitedly, turning her torso towards her friend.

Collin shook her head. "Anita wants you on this mission Gin. You've been granted a polymorph potion."

Ginny couldn't believe it. "It's against the rules Collin! What if something goes wrong and he finds out? Anita worked hard for her business, and the whole organization would be busted. The reason we work so well is because we're a secret."

"That's what the potion is for. It's stronger and finer tuned than polyjuice potion. It lasts about two days before the effect wears off, and you don't take an existing personality but create your own. You even get to choose how you look."

"And if I refuse?"

Collin rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Then you'll be responsible for the death of an innocent man. Anita has seen the outcome of each of the angel's help. It's kept her up for days, seeing this man's future. Only yours has a positive ending. Face it Ginny, he was just a school bully with a bad upbringing. Don't let the past rule your life. Are a few hurtful words really enough to willingly sacrifice someone's life?"

Ginny bit her lip thoughtfully. "I guess not, but…"

"Great," Collin said, cutting her off. "Start thinking about what you want your morph to be. You leave in a little over a week, and we need to get the formula right. Think model-esque." She gave an impish grin. "You'll receive more details soon." With that, Collin left her alone for the second time that day, feeling hopeless as she considered her new assignment.

A/n: Can anyone guess who Ginny is assigned to? Anyone? You get a cookie if you do!  
I just borrow, never steal.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: You should be able to tell who she has to work for right? It's not hard! I gave you clues!!  
Reviewers get Tom Felton partially naked! Deal?  
Sadly, I don't own, only borrow.

* * *

Over the next few days, Ginny didn't even think about her morph. Instead, she spent all of her time pondering over the mission packet she had received. It was all very puzzling to Ginny, who was use to having copious amounts of information on her charges. The folder for her new client however, was close to empty. Contained inside were only a few stray pieces of paper.

There was the obligatory basic information. His name, age, location and a description of his appearance were all present. The only other leaflet in the packet was her way of incorporating herself into his life, by means of employment.

Ginny snorted in disgust. A personal assistant! She had never found any occupation so unappealing. Answering to someone's every whim? And even worse, she would have to wrap her life around his, making everything about him. It was absurd. And the application for the position showed just how chauvinistic her new client was. Included on it were job requirements such as; the assistant must be female, height between 5'6" and 5'10" and their looks must compliment a fair skinned blonde well. She couldn't believe the audacity. It was as if he were looking for a mate instead of an assistant!

Even more confusing to Ginny was the lack of description on why he was getting protection. Usually there was information on why the person needed an angel assigned to them. A person or scheme that was out to get them or something in their lives that needed to be changed to avoid destruction. She couldn't fathom why protection was being provided for someone who didn't show any signs of needing it.

She decided to approach Anita on the subject. Ginny knew Anita was always busy, but she wanted a real briefing on the subject. She ascended the stairs to Anita's fifth floor office, and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," answered a tired sounding voice.

Ginny hesitantly opened the door, never having been in Anita's office before. It wasn't what she expected. There was no desk inside or anything remotely business-like. There were chairs and a bed, both looking plush and luxurious, as if you could just sink into them. She took her shoes off near the door, noticing that the carpet had the same lush appearance.

Anita was sitting on a pile of blankets in the center of the room. As Ginny got closer, she could see how exhausted Anita looked in the dim light. Dark circles rimmed her eyes, and there were deep lines crisscrossing her forehead that did not belong on someone who was only thirty five years of age.

She held out her hand, inviting Ginny to sit down. As she did, Ginny eyed her warily. "Not to be rude Anita," she said. "But you look like you need a good nap."

Anita nodded. "I wish I could, but I've been seeing disaster all week in Thailand. Huge destruction everywhere. It doesn't make for good sleeping conditions. I had to send out ten agents."

Ginny winced at this information. Ten agents was a lot to send out for one mission. "I should be going with them. I want to help."

Anita smiled sadly at her. "You are one of the best agents I have Ginny. If circumstances were different you would be on this mission. But, as I'm sure Collin told you, you're the only one who can do the mission I've assigned you." She frowned slightly. "You know, it's weird."

"What is?"

"I've never seen multiple outcomes for one situation. It's always just been what the final ending would be without our interference. I've never seen if we would be successful or not. And there has never been an angel in my visions. I've always just assigned them at random according to what the mission calls for. So to see all those endings with us failing and finally seeing you succeed… It was quite startling. To have everything laid out for me like that, it's something Ginny. I wish I could always see who would be best for the mission. You have to be the one to save this man's life."

Ginny took a deep breath. "But what did I do different Anita? I've been trained the same way that everybody else has. What makes me so unusual where I can succeed where those more experienced don't?"

"I don't know Ginny, but you do something right. And it shows me you've got something unique about you. Maybe after this mission I'll even make you a lead."

"Really?" Ginny smiled brightly, despite her growing confusion. "That would be amazing! But I thought there were no more spots open?"

Anita smiled back at her, pulling her blonde hair up in a ponytail. "You never know when things are going to open up."

This cheered Ginny up slightly. After she was done this horrible mission, she would gladly embrace the challenges that came with being a lead. It would definitely make her happier. Being a lead meant training new recruits and more importantly taking the tougher missions that required a lot of skill to complete.

Ginny loved missions that forced her to use a lot of effort. And despite the lie she had told Collin a few days earlier, she loved being away from headquarters, where tasks were monotonous and boring. Lead missions often took several months to complete, and were in much better locations than the hidden cave where headquarters was located.

"Thank you Anita. I just have one more question if that's ok?"

She sighed heavily. "I already know what you're going to ask Ginny, and I'm sorry but I don't know the answer. I didn't see what it is you're protecting him from. I've only seen the aftermath."

Ginny gave a slight nod in response. "I guess I should start on my morph then, since I leave in a few days." She turned to leave, but Anita called her back, handing her a misty pink potion.

"Collin was in here the other day, offering to take your mission. She knew you were against it. But when I told her no, she made this prototype for you. It should fit all the job requirements provided. But if there is anything you don't like it can be adjusted."

"Great!" Ginny exclaimed. "I wasn't looking forward to making one. That was really nice of Collin to help me out." Ginny pocketed the potion, and waved goodbye to Anita. She was going to try the potion out now to make sure everything was in order.


End file.
